Anywhere But Here
by miakimiharu
Summary: Character death...by the way, Aiken here is Klaus and Marianne is Violet...Don't know where Sunny is...


Kimberly Maniulit is a student from Curie-III of QCSHS. She is the author of dozens of stories of different genres that may never be published. Ms. Maniulit lives in Quezon City with her parents, her sister and her two purebred Labradors, Winner and Goldie.

Anywhere But Here

She stood there at the balcony, waiting.

She knew he would come back for her someday. Now a year has passed and still not a sign of his return. She has now found solace in what for her was a sanctuary-not that she could have gone anywhere.

They were family for goodness' sake, and Aiken wouldn't have forgotten about her. That was too unlikely to happen…No, for it would be too difficult for them to let go- the memories, be it good or bad (especially the part about the fire). '_Blood is thicker than water isn't it?'_ she thought to herself. She could only imagine Aiken looking so sad, waking up in the middle of the night thinking of her.

But maybe, just maybe, she couldn't face the possible truth that she has always denied.

What if Aiken lives with someone, a family even and he felt so loved he completely forgot about her? Would that be enough? Just to forget like that, was it that easy? She who had always taken care of him?

She wished she just died with her parents in the fire but that wasn't her destiny. What was? Was this the future they were looking forward to?

Marianne wouldn't have wanted this. Yes, Alderidge hasn't been around for a while but who cared? Marianne now preferred going back to the time they were chased by that

no-good-freak as long as she was with Aiken.

Anything that would've happened they would be able to overcome together. No matter how hard life was on them they'd pull through together. Marianne and Aiken.

She has been locked in there for more than a week left there alone probably to rot. She was starving and if it was only safe to, she would've eaten each and every rat that has passed by.

"Lucky rats, you would be able to get in and out of this horrible place in seconds. I wish I could too. "

One could never imagine the misery especially if you know some stranger has been enjoying the convenience of the money your parents who _**are dead**_ who have been saving up their whole lives for you that you inherited and worse, starved to death, and locked up in a murky old tower filled with moss with no other company than rats. _Nowhere to escape but by the sea._ Now come to think of it, it wasn't a bad idea but nonetheless, it wasn't that good either. _Yes, just jump into the sea and swim, swim as far as you can, swim to nowhere._ That would be better. Anywhere but here. She had to get ready, but no time for that, she climbed onto the edge of the balcony and had spread her arms wide. "Relax Marianne, are you sure you're up for this?"she hesitated for a moment and then, she was ready.

But just as soon as she was about to let go of the metal bar she was holding at the moment, Fatslemon came running toward her and got hold of her by the neck. He pinned her to the floor and deliberately giving her painful blow in the stomach and worst yet, when she tried to get up, spanked her on the right cheek.

He scowled at her, "How derr ya try ter eskep from mi, you betch! Da ya think I'd jahz let ya ruhn along and hup that ya won't till anyone of anyteng that has happund? Will, I'm sorry ter bust ya bubble littah missy; ya kan't leve there tower onless ya want ter die fastah but wed much muur pehn…That I kon arrenge heven at des mument…"

He wound her to a chair, tied her up so tight she couldn't move even an inch of anything. Eventually, she felt cold as he tore up the sleeves of her dress and tied one over her eyes, then the other over her mouth. "I should have thought of escaping a long time ago," she said in short of a whisper.

That was it. He was going to kill her-because she felt cold at her temple. He was going to shoot her and then throw her out the window into the sea. "Ya noh ets nat toh lit for ya ter akhsihp me offar, ya be me wife dan will spend there maneh tergeder. Ever bodey be hapeh."

"First of all, I'm too young for you. Second, too pretty even for you and everybody would think you're like my great grandfather and I hate you, why would I want to marry you?" she said.

When he was about to pull the trigger, he was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Marianne let out a big sigh of relief but then she started regretting it when she realized that she was still stuck to the chair. Not to mention, blindfolded.

He could come back for her any moment but she was glad that he left for somewhere, leaving a genius like Marianne unattended- technically giving her the permission to escape.

She had to do it fast. She didn't panic but instead remembered the loose metal at the edge of her bed that could cut the rope. But how would she get there if her ankles were tied to the chair? She was helpless. More like doomed if she didn't act fast. Her wrists were bleeding and her feet were sore, going numb actually. She was starting to lose consciousness. _I can't. I need to get out of here. I need to be with Aiken…_

_He saw her body sprawled on the ground. Rivers of blood flowed from her limp body. He had the urge to scream. To scream out her name. To scream for her to come back. To scream---_

He awoke with a start. He was breathing heavily, droplets of perspiration pouring down his face. Flashes of the nightmare ran through his mind.

He ran away from the wonderful family that found him, not bothering to wake them up in the middle of the night. Instead, he left a note thanking them for all the kindness but something was still missing and that he wouldn't be happy without his sister by his side.

"I have to find her NOW," he said. "And this time, I won't fail."

Her head hurt even more, as if she had hit it somewhere. _Or more likely, someone hit me, _she thought. Marianne's left side hurt too, and looking down, she could see some blood staining her dress, but she had no way of checking the wound. As her mind cleared, she realized she was in a lot of pain. More than her head, and whatever side wound she had, her whole body ached, and she couldn't exactly remember how she got there.

Marianne concentrated. The last thing she remembered was the dark tower and yelling for someone to hear her. _Then what happened?_ she asked herself. Fatslemon. he had walked into the room, silhouetted by the light spilling in from the hallway. She saw the glint of a knife before she felt it plunge into her arm. _Then what?_ She then remembered seeing the rocky shore which she wasn't able to anticipate. And then, she blacked-out.

He reached a clearing, and the last of the noises dispersed. He wondered why they stopped. And there, he saw her body sprawled on the ground near the rocky shore. A look of horror etched his face, and he released a gasp. His hand covered his mouth as he started to sob.

Tears poured out of his eyes like the rain from the clouds. He dropped on the ground beside her. He leaned close to her and could hear her breathing, so he knew she was still alive. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her onto his lap. "Aiken," she whispered.

"Marianne." Aiken looked into her eyes. "I am so sorry this happened to you." He glanced behind him in the forest and then back at his sister.

Marianne nodded. "It's okay," she said softly. She put her hands at her side on the ground and tried to prop herself up on the tree, but jolts of pain sprang up her arms, and she jerked forward.

Aiken leaned toward her with his hands out, steadying her. "You probably shouldn't move too much, sis. You're hurt bad."

Aiken bent over Marianne, checking her pulse and her breathing again. Both were there, but weak.

"Sis?" Aiken's voice cracked, full of fear. _I can't lose you. Not after all this._

" Aiken, when I die, please continue living for me and please leave my body here...Okay?" she said, barely a whisper.

"Shh," he said. "Just enjoy the scenery."

So for about a few minutes, since there was no point in trying to save her, he held her as she watched the waves wash up on the shore, neither one saying anything. Then, Marianne slipped further away, and she spoke her final words.

" Aiken, I love you, I have always loved you- I hope you know that----"

"Please, Marianne don't leave me."

She managed to keep her eyes open briefly, but they were sad, scared, and dimming. "Goodbye, Aiken." Marianne's eyes closed, and in the same instant, she stopped breathing.

Aiken's breath caught in his throat. He shook his head back and forth. "No, no, no..." He touched Marianne's shoulder again but felt no movement in her entire body.

He shakily reached out a bloody hand and moved her bangs away to reveal her closed eyes. He had the urge to scream. To scream out her name. To scream for her to come back. To scream over his loss. To scream over her death. To simply scream.

And he did.

He held her body for a few more minutes and stood up. Another tear. He turned and walked back into the void.

He didn't look back.


End file.
